Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle. Particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle to which an accessory component such as a saddle bag or a pannier case is detachably mountable.
Description of the Related Art
In some cases, a vehicle such as a motorcycle is equipped with an accessory component such as a saddle bag accommodating a rider's baggage or tools or a backrest used by a passenger for resting their back (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 10-76983). For example, the saddle bag is mounted to the vehicle body frame of the vehicle via a stay used for supporting the saddle bag and a bracket to which this stay is fastened.
In a case where the saddle bag is placed on each of right and left sides relative to a rear wheel, the bracket may be fastened to the vehicle body frame located above the rear wheel, before the saddle bag is mounted to the vehicle body frame. In this structure, the side surface of a rear fender is detachable so that the stay used for retaining the saddle bag can be fastened.